Conquering Revenge
by tadanomarz
Summary: The young Earl receives a message from Her Highness in late afternoon. The new play, Märchen has been on the up rise. Yet mysterious events led after it. But the worst part is banding together with Alois Trancy to solve this case! Sound Horizon x over.


Conquering Revenge.

By: Silver Flare of Spirit.

Chapter One: The Letter.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the grand doorways that led into the Phantomhive household. After a second or two later, there was more knocks at the doorway. The knocks ceased when quick footsteps approached the door; the messenger awaited for the door to open. As soon as it did, the messenger met face to face with a sleek and good looking butler.<p>

"Good evening, ma'am." The butler said with a smile on his face, "Who are you and may I ask what your business is here?"

The messenger gave a small nod and replied, "The queen has a message for Earl Phantomhive, and I have been assigned to deliver this." She handed the butler the letter with a respectful bow.

"I bid you goodnight sir, farewell." And with that, the messenger left, quickly as she came.

The black clad butler gave a sigh and closed the door. Then looking it afterwards. Red eyes met with giant white frames that belonged to the clumsy maid, Mey-Rin. Apparently the red head was watching. He gave a soft sigh, walking toward her, a questionable look came to his face, "Mey-Rin what are you doing? Shouldn't you be tending to the dishes?" He raised his black brow.

As soon as he said her name, she jumped in surprise. Mey-Rin didn't seem to notice she was staring or rather, watching Sebastian. The red head wore a blush as red as(or maybe even _redder_) a rose. She shook her head. "O-Oh! Sebastian I-I'm – I mean my apologies." She then quickly took her leave. Proceeding with her orders to to tend to the dishes.

With a light sigh that came from his lips, they soon curled into a small smile. Taking the letter in hand, he put quickly placed the letter into his pocket and then proceeded upstairs; red eyes concentrating on the hallways. Several moments afterwards, Sebastian relocated himself at the Earl's door. He knocked a few times, awaiting an answer from the other. Shortly after, a barely audible – 'come in' was heard. Which signaled for the black clad butler to enter the room. As soon as he entered, he closed the door behind him. He then faced his master, giving a bow. Right arm then tucked beneath his chest and then looked up towards him. "Young master, a letter from Her Highness." he removed the letter from his front pocket, holding it in his gloved hand.

Ciel looked up from his work, raising a eyebrow. "Let me see the letter," he ordered and then stretched his arm, his palm open. He motioned for the other give him the letter. In reply of the other's order, Sebastian handed the Earl the letter. He heard a short and quick thanks. Sebastian observed his young master's face closely. It seemed the young master's expression changed from calm to on edge, the room was in silence for several minutes. That time concluded when Ciel placed the letter down onto his desk. He looked down, deep in thought. He folded his hands in front of his face. His eyelid lowered.

"Young master, what did the letter say?"

Ciel shifted in his chair, ignoring the other. His eye looked down at the letter once more. He felt the texture of the envelope, his brow went down.

"My Lord?"

Ciel finally payed attention to his butler, he cast aside one of his navy strands of hair. He wiped his nose, and placed his hands before him. "Her Majesty requests for us to look into this certain case. " He removed a few papers from the letter, one by one seemed to have newspaper clippings. "It is about this play called _Märchen." _The german word came quickly out of his mouth. "It has to do with the sins that several young women have received. Her Highness has informed me that several young women have been _abducted_ after leaving. _Or_ had strange nightmares after watching the play." He closed his eyes. "Her Highness has stated that this play is quite unusual than the majority." He paused, looking into his butler's red eyes. " ….it does not have a end." He looked off to the side.

The butler gave a small nod, furrowing a brow now. These special cases that Her Highness had assigned to Ciel were quite big. It was of course because he is the Queen's Watch dog. "Interesting." Was the only word that came from the butler's lips. " Though young master, you will be attending this play as yourself?" he gave a questionable expression towards his Lord. A look of amusement came to the demon's face.

"And unfortunately," The earl gritted his teeth, _this_ information seemed to aggravated the young master, as Sebastian has observed, "Her Highness has also sent a similar letter to the _Trancy_ household as well." This wasn't something the Earl needed to hear. "We will be, _unfortunately, _working alongside Alois and his bloody butler."

And the look of amusement left Sebastian's face shortly after the Earl mentioned this. How absurd. But, nevertheless he couldn't help it. If Her Highness wanted to pair the two households together. Sebastian couldn't do a thing about it. Neither did Ciel have a choice. "Getting back to my _other_ question, young master. You will be – Ciel Phantomhive – attending this play as _yourself_?" Since young women usually would be _abducted_ or or receive _strange nightmares_, the demon figured the perfect solution to this cause.

The Earl's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He gave a frown and stood up. Pushing in his desk's chair. He stared outside the window for several moments. " I am unsure of what I _should_ do, but, I can only reckon _you've_ come up with a sensible plan. Am I correct?"

The demon gave a small chuckle now, his red eyes shone brightly. "Indeed, I have, _my lord_." He gave one of his certain smiles. "You do remember the dress from the Jack the Ripper case, do you not?"

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched, making him turn around to face his butler. "I am not wearing that _bloody_ thing again! "

"If you do not, my lord. You will not accomplish this assignment Her Majesty has given you. You _are_ her Majesty's watch dog. Are you not?"

The young boy gave a irked grumble, he looked to his side. "You have a point, unfortunately. Even if I do not want to wear that bloody dress. I will have to dress with it anyway." Moving onto another point. Ciel then pointed out. "The next show starts tonight at exactly – seven pm. I will order for you to send for Alois Trancy and his butler. "

Sebastian gave a smirk, along with a bow. "_Yes,_ my _**lord**_."

* * *

><p><strong> I just had to pair up these two up. I mean, what's better then just one child and a demon. But to double the amount of them? Hahah! Ah -erm. Anyway, This story is solely based off of <em>Märchen<em> which is by Sound Horizon and Heika himself! Since I figured the Earl would be up to this challenge, I decided to start writing this. Also, Alois and Claude will enjoy themselves in this story I doubt you not! Considering I'm on summer break – I'll have a bunch of free time. Nevertheless, I still will be busy! I hope you guys will enjoy. Read and Review, and you will receive virtual cookies. Any of your choosing. **


End file.
